1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting equipment buil-in on-line uninterruptible power system capable of outputting AC sinusoidal power from a single DC source, in particular, an interruptible power system (UPS) which can output AC sinusoidal power from its single DC power source by boosting up the DC voltage of its battery unit and inverting it to an AC sinusoidal power output via a DC to AC inverter circuit when the utility power breaks down, and can, at the same time, illuminate the surroundings with its built-in lighting equipment. Also the AC output power is intensified through series and parallel connection of the inner circuit components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case abnormal conditions such as power outage, undervoltage, overvoltage, or abnormal frequency happen to the utility supply power, the customers will be subjected to inconveniency, even damage to their electric equipment owing to discontinuity of the power supply.
The development of the UPS is a rescue to the aforesaid situation. The battery unit in a UPS is maintained in floating charge state from the utility power supply when its source is normally operating. But as soon as the utility source has become unable to supply power to the loads normally, the UPS at the load side immediately takes over the responsibility for supplying the power to the connected loads in place of the utility source by discharging the stored electricity in the battery unit to the connected loads.
In a conventional UPS, it is required a plurality of electrical source for converting its stored power to sinusoidal AC output to supply the connected loads in the emergency through complicated functions of the inner controller circuit thereof, besides, the conventional UPS is not provided with a buit-in lighting equipment for providing illumination in an emergency case, instead of it, a necessary environmental lighting in the emergency has to depend on the existing lighting loads which get the power supply from the UPS.
In view of the forgoing situation the inventor of the present invention herein conducted intensive research based on many years of manufacturing of related products, with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of the present invention which is to be elucidated hereinafter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an on-line UPS with simplified inner controller circuits and capable of outputting AC sinusoidal power from a single DC source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an on-line UPS which is capable of providing environmental illumination in the emergency with a built-in lighting equipment.
It is one more object of the present invention to provide an on-line UPS which is capable of intensifying its output power by ingeniously connecting circuit components in series and parallel.
To achieve these and other objects described above, the UPS of the present invention is composed of a power source detecting circuit, an AC to DC converter circuit, a controller circuit, a battery unit, a system power circuit, a charging circuit, a DC to DC booster circuit, a DC to AC inverter circuit, and a built-in lighting equipment. The UPS of the present invention is an on-line system whose output of the single DC source is inverted to an AC sinusoidal output by the DC to AC inverter circuit according to successive PWM signals delivered from the controller circuit, and at the same time, the environmental illumination is provided by the built-in lighting equipment of the UPS of the present invention.